My Big Brother Naruto Can't Be This Handsome!
by tenz123
Summary: Naruto ended the fourth shinobi war but had to take Juubi inside him making all the Ninja's to be afraid of him. All he saw was black and everything started to become crazy as he become's the brother of Kirino and attend highschool much to his annoyance. Naruto-Godlike/ Smart/ Harem-incest/Handsome. If you don't like the first chapter than just leave I don't need hateful comments.
1. I Met My Little Sister!

**I SUCK AT GRAMMARS, ONLY BEEN WRITNG FOR 3 WEEKS SO GO EASY NO FLAMES AND I ABSOLUTELY HATED THE ENDING SO I AM GOING TO DO MY OWN AND YOU CAN'T PICK WHICH CHARACTER YOU WANT THEM TO BE WITH NARUTO AND THANK YOU :)**

* * *

Darkness, thats whats all Naruto saw as he floated in the dark place 'why, why did they still hate me. Now that I am the Juubi they are already scared of me and just wanted me dead'. "WHY!". The place started to ring with the voices he never heard of and kept whispering until a soft spoken women whispered the last words "he will be free" thats what all he heard.

Light, thats what he saw as he began to spin uncontrollably while not screaming as he seen and done more scarier things than this.

A girl thats what he saw looking at him in confusion as he noticed that he was holding something he never knew."Uh, hi?" Naruto said as he was on the ground while the girl was on top of him. The girl seemed to have a red face as he quickly thought she might have had fever so he put his forehead against her's not helping her blush as he moved his head back and came up off the ground.

"W-w-what just happened?" The girl said looking at Naruto who did not know what happened as well, "Well I have a good hypotheses, after I came to this different world I have taken your brother's soul and memories of his infant age to his adolescents age". Naruto said taking the chair on the desk as the blonde hair scream making him fall from the chair.

"Who's there!" A big man in kimono said as he pushed the door and looked around until he saw his daughter with a strange boy. Instantly he defended his daughter as he warned the boy, "Who are you!" He said not making Naruto flinch as he sat on the ground and put his two hands on the back of his head. Naruto told them about everything except that he has a demon in him and said the same hypotheses about Kyousuke that he sucked his soul and memories.

The man soon calmed down and told him to follow to the dinner room and the man's wife walked over as well and the man soon introduced himself and her saying that her name was Yoshino and his was Daisuke and their daughter was Kirino. After finishing the introduction he took a quick look at Kirino, she had pink top and a short blue pants that stopped at her hips making him raise an eyebrow than looked beside her clothes to her features and she has long Venetian-blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. Her back-length hair forms two fringes that curl towards her face and has two fringes that point outwards, with two long locks hanging loose on each side of her face. The rest reaches her waist. She is more or less tall and has a well proportioned body and long legs.

But with that eyeing he noticed no one saw him do that 'hmm, maybe in this world there is no such thing as ninja's or anyone knowing about chakra I can barely even see it inside of them'. *Cough* Daisuke looked at Naruto with a critical eye and looked at his body, his features "Well, if you have really taken the soul and memories of Kyousuke than you know what happened at her third birthday?" (note that this question is not real) the policeman said looking at Naruto who did not freeze up or had a jump in heart rate "yes that was when I had started to notice that she was becoming a girl and not the baby girl I knew".

He stopped for a second before tears came at his face making the three worry whats happening, "I-I'm okay it's just that I never had a family and with all the memories and emotions it was something I never had". All of them dropped their worry as they felt sad at him being an orphan. "Look, I don't know if you still are my son so lets go to a doctor and take a blood test to find out, I don't care if you are not blood but just for me to feel at ease".

Naruto nodded at Daisuke as he looked back at Kirino and put a hand on her head much to her blush at the contact, 'W-why am i feeling like this whenever he touches me or looks at me, why now he is already my new brother and has my old brothers soul as well as his' "I'm glad that I had fun memories with you when you and I were young and my other self began to distance himself with you but not me I want us to be the best brothers and sisters all right?" Naruto said with a gentle and true smile.

The parents started to cry of joy and happiness as Daisuke left and made an excuse saying he was not crying but sweating much to Yoshino's deadpanning but than looked back at the two new brother and sister. Yoshino noticed that Naruto was holding on a dvd cover in his left hand, "Naruto-kun what is that dvd cover in you hands?"

'Crap/crap'. Were the thought for both two as Naruto remembered the newest memories of Kirino searching through his room, 'Well this is going to be a long day'.

**And cut this is hot off the press so yeah I just want to see your reviews and favs and follow so yeah and don't flame i will only allow grammars or mistaken information but if your going to flame tell me in 2 or three sentence with good reasoning and examples that you thought seemed wrong I know that the parents accepting that their old son just disspeared and was now in the soul of another person but just work with me here people. Harem will have Kirino definitely. BYEE AND REVIEW.**


	2. My Little Sister Tricked Me!

**What up people its nice seeing you. Anyway I had hit my head on something its that the story of Oreimo is revolved with Kirino needing advice and so I have not changed that Kirino likes Naruto but just see what happens and tell me in a nice review.**

* * *

"Uh, this is something from my world, they have TV so we can put dvd's and this is just something thats really popular their." Naruto said as he quickly grabbed on Kirino's hand and ran to his room.

"Okay, care to tell me why you have a disc with a naked girl?" Naruto said as he raised his right hand to show the dis case making Kirno try to take it but he stood up and raised his hand even higher making her not able to get it. "Ah, you see that thing isn't mine it's my friends whose name is Ayase Aragaki, yeah and her house is just two blocks away from here!"

Naruto raise his eyebrow as he never knew her friends so he thought this might be a great chance and so he quickly ran to his closet and changed into some black jeans and a blue jacket with a white T-shirt and ran to the house as he yelled, 'goodbye' to the family.

'Please forgive me Ayase.' Kirino pleaded in her mind hoping Naruto wouldn't cause any ruckus there.

* * *

Naruto looked at the house which was Ayase's and knocked on the door as he waited for a few minutes until a giant red fox jumped on him and started to lick him, "Okay boy, don't attack me I'm friendly." Naruto joked as he laughed at the tickling feeling of the foxes licks.

"Oh no, sorry mister" a beautiful blue haired girl said as she ran to the fox and slapped her on the butt making the fox run back to the house. "Well, I'm okay with pets but I never knew you could keep foxes as pets and one so big." Naruto said to her as she giggled. "Oh by the way, my names Naruto Uzumaki Kousaka."

Ayase stopped herself as she ran back in her mind, 'Kousaka?, how could this handsome man be an ugly and disgusting brother of Kirino as she described her about him.'

"And what's yours?" Naruto asked to her as she snapped out her thoughts and stumble on her words, "M-my name is Ayase Aragaki, nice to meet you brother of Kirino." Ayase wanted to bow but Naruto touched her shoulder much to her blush at the contact, "You don't have to bow its something I am not used to." Naruto said as he remembered something.

"Do you want to come inside the house for some cup of tea?" Ayase asked to Naruto who quickly forgot what he was trying to remember, "Sure."

Naruto walked inside the house and saw it was littered with pictures of Ayase and Kirino and there was barely any family pictures. 'Is she a total freak for Kirino?" Naruo could only guess a psychopath would put so many pictures of someone everywhere in the house.

"Here have some tea." Naruto gently and elegantly took the tea and took a sip making Ayase blush at how prince-like he looks, "So what are your favorite hobbies Kirino-san, I'll go first so you know what to say." Kirino nodded at him as he cleared his throat.

'My Name, is Naruto Uzumaki Kousaka, and my hobby is to: Read books, eat ramen and practice to my mental peak. My dislikes are: Perverts, any guy that tries to get my sister. Ayase nodded her head furiously in agreement as she never want any man to get her best friend and if they did than they would face the reincarnation of Kushina Uzumaki. My hobbys are to go with Kirino to shopping and being with Kirino, wearing the same clothes together as twinsies and talking with Kirino."

Naruto widened his eyes in amazement by Ayase's hobby as they are all related with Kirino but just smiled as he now knew there was someone that loved Kirino.

"My dislikes are perverts, otaku's, and clothes that don't even match together." Ayase took a deep breath. "Well, its nice to know that theirs someone who could watch my little sister's back when she needs help."

Naruto who was sitting right next to Ayase on the couch started to lean his face to hers as he kissed her cheeks making her blush like a tomato.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he smiled to her and walked to the door as he walked outside leaving a stunned Ayase, 'H-he just kissed me' Ayase fainted on the couch while dreaming of Naruto and her.

* * *

'Okay, let's see here, she said she hates otaku's and this game is an otaku game and Kirino lied to me about that.' Naruto sighed as he jumped on the houses, making his way to his house.

*Hiss!* Naruto looked down on a road and saw his long friend, Manami Tamura. It seems as though some thugs were trying to get some money from her but her cat was hissing at them.

*BOOM*, the thugs looked at where the crater was and all they saw was smoke and a pair of red eyes glaring at them as they pictured their own death in gruesome ways.

"Dudes, lets just run!" The thugs ran away as Manami sighed in relief as she looked at her savior, "T-thank you mister"

Naruto who was done with casting illusions walked to Manami as he smiled, "It's okay Manami, what are friends for?" Manami was confused as she did not have that much friends except Kyouske.

"Look Manami, I have sucked Kyouske memories and soul so we are a part of each other inside our body." Naruto started to worry that Manami would want to break the friendship they had and he did not want that to happen.

"Please, give me some time." Manami said as she bowed down and ran to her house as Naruto hoped that she would say it's okay.

* * *

"I'm Home" Naruto said as he took off his shoe and came to the kitchen to see his parents and Kirino there eating as she stiffed at hearing her brother. "Oh, it's good to see you Naruto, we're eating our food so your plate is right next to Kirino." Naruto nodded and walked to the chair and said his prayers and started to eat.

"You know I have heard about some kind of anime game from some of the people that I have seen while going around the town." Daisuke loomed at Naruto with a strict face, "Those kind of things are for people who have no life and will only have a bad reputation for their life." (Well bitch I openly say I am an Otaku and no one cares and I have a life you bitch. Sorry I had to say that for me and you guys as well and I know Daisuke said something between these lines.)

Naruto gripped his right hand as he knew that who had this was Kirino but he didn't want anyone degrading her. Daisuke saw this as well as Yoshino but let that thought for another time. "I'm done" Kirino said as she putted the plate on the sink as Naruto thought why does she have a little sister game which is an incest.

After Finishing the food Naruto helped cleaning the plates with his mom much to her complaining he shouldn't do that but he would not have that as he was a cleaning freak when he wanted to be. (Your wondering why are they eating food again but just go along this is something I absolutely needed to do as it will be a major thing.)

"So do you think Kirino and Naruto will love each other."Yoshino said as she sipped her tea while Daisuke groaned at what would be inveitable, "Well he better love Kirino well or I'm going to spank his butt." Daisuke said while reading his book as Yoshino nodded in agreement, "Well I just hope they will love ach other forever.' (See I told you why I needed this.)

* * *

"Can I come in?" Naruto softly said to the Kirino behind the door, "Yeah" Kirino said with a dull voice. Naruto opened the door and looked at the room but stopped as he saw that Kirino had sadness in her face much to his worry.

"So this game is really yours?" Kirino nodded slowly as she looked at him, "Do you think I'm weird because I play these kind of games?" Naruto quickly took Kirino's hand and pushed her to his chest and lovingly hugged her.

"I will never think you are weird because of something like this, I will never, EVER look down upon you, cause you are my little sister and I will always support you in whatever descisions you make." Naruto whispered sofly in her ear making Kirino cry in his arms as she needed someone that would help her in her needs and she has one her big brother Naruto who she now is falling even more deeply in love with.

After sometime with the emotional scene finished Kirino showed her secret my little sister games and tv shows that made Naruto wonder why she likes it but let that thought for another time.

"Thanks for the counseling" Kirino muttered but Naruto heard it and softly patted her head, "It's okay, what are brothers and sisters for?" Kirino smiled. "So can I borrow one of your games it looks very interesting." Naruto said happily as she was jumping at someone that she can talk to about.

"Yep"

* * *

**Thats it people I know that was cut of there I hope you can understand why it took so long I have to watch the episodes again as to remember everything that happened and even force watch some stuff that I did not like also I hope you aren't confused for the another dinner as I had to do that because the first chapter it started when whatever blue haired guy talked about it and such just imagine that they never talked about except Kirino wanting her disc back so she ran to his room and tried to get her disc back so I hope you understood and why I needed to do that as the parents now will accept them as it would be very hard to that if I let them acted more real and bye and sorry for the long wait I will defintely keep writing this until the end hopefully. Byee and review as they are my drive also favorites as well please do. **


	3. My Little Sister Kissed ME!

**What up people Its nice writing for you guys. I will be updating stories that have more people liking it than others that don't have that much but this story is getting a lot of favs and follows but I need more reviews, I don't care if it's telling me, "Wow this story is really good" Those kinds are acceptable but I will definitely not allow flames about my first chapter and how I did it. Sorry for this short one but thats how these drama and romance story will be for when I write them and Yeah major sorry.**

**_-My Big Brother Naruto Can't Be This Handsome!-__  
_**

It was dark and girl noises as Naruto played the game Kirino wanted him to play and he had to say he liked it, 'The way the main character is just being so kind and gentle to his little sister is so romantic.' Naruto thought as he kept drooling of how awesome the game was. "_B-big brother, I don't know why but I'm falling deeply in love with you." The little girl said in the game as Naruto just had his otaku face._

"Yes, I know Kirino..." "Wait What did I just say!" Naruto screamed as he jumped out his chair and fell on the bed as his mind scrambled on what is happening. "No way am I having feelings for Kirino, No way..." Naruto now fell asleep from how late he was playing the game as he had school tomorrow much to his annoyance.

Morning

"Naruto! Remember you have school today" Kirino said as she opened the curtains making him hug the wall, "Come on Big brother you have school... WAKE UP!" Kirino kicked him on the other side of the wall as an anonymous voice said, "K.O" Kirino shrugged that off as she grabbed on the almost dead Naruto and shoved him in the bathroom.

"Hi, Ka-san, Tou-san" Naruto said in his untucked shirt and his collar that was not folded and did not wear the belt for the school. Kirino had to blush at his bad boy style seeing Naruto's spike hair and the cute whisker marks. Daisuke had a menacing glare at the choice as he thought he was going to be a school punk.

Yoshino did not say anything but compliment on his way of dressing making Naruto have a sheepish smile while having sweat drop from the menacing glare he was given. "We will go take the blood test after you are finished with school." Daisuke said as Naruto nodded and eat his food, "Ittadakimasu!"

School

*Ding*Dong*Ding*Dong* Naruto quickly ran to the classroom and opened the door fast and loud making everyone look at him, "Sorry that I'm late but I'm the new student replacing Kyousuke and my name is Naruto Kousaka. Nice to meet you!" Naruto said as every girl squealed at his handsome face as the teacher had difficulty controlling the raging hormones of the girls.

"Well, than, sit with Manami-san then" Naruto nodded and said hi to Manami as she waved back and still had her face down not able to look at Naruto.

"We will be learning about the history of the Samurai and how they had been protectors of their land." Naruto had his face down on the desk as the teacher had to have a red mark by the lazy side of him. All the students groaned as after they had a boring study of it they had a test as well. Naruto quickly finished his test and gave it to the teacher as he was completely stunned by how he knew every one of them and wondered if this new kid was an outright genius.

At the end of all that Naruto and other students where now preparing for the 3 mile run they had to do outside on the field of the school. After the gunshot all the students where running as the only one standing still was Naruto as it looked as if he tripped and almost fell on the ground but that was not what he was doing as a blinding speed rushed on the field making most of the students jump.

The gym teacher looked at Naruto with a crazy eye thinking if Naruto was in the Olympics the gold medal would be theres. Manami was not surprised at the least as that speed was only a half of what she saw when he beated the thugs up so bad that reporters and doctors said they would be paralyzed down to their feet.

Naruto finished his other classes and went to different clubs and do what they were doing and when he was done all the teachers in the school where screaming how talented he was.

"We must have him in our math team, we can win the gold medal with him!" One teacher said as the gym teacher was on his face, "Be quiet who cares about a gold medal in math. The gold medal in the Olympics is even ten times better than that!" "No! we must have him in our science team In his class he had shown the intelligence even better than Albert Einstein!" "No! We must have him in our dance and singing club, we could become stars with him!"

The Principal had a big headache from all the teachers talking about a very one of a kind special boy named Naruto. He made a phone call to Naruto's home and talked about the big achievements he made with in just a day.

Naruto who was halfway to his home saw a cruiser coming to him with its police car noises as he did not know what he did but quickly dashed to his home while the car just ran to him as well, "You'll never get me alive! for whatever I've done!" Naruto said as he made a "Hahahaha" Laugh at it as he jumped on the fence of his house and quickly took off his shoes and rain top the kitchen.

"Congratulations!" Kirino and Yoshino said with streamers floating around as Naruto did not know what this was for. "We had a call from the principal" Daisuke said coming out the front door in his police outfit. Naruto sweated bullets if he did something wrong.

"I'm so proud of you!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Naruto in a crushing hug making Kirino and Yoshino laugh. "What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto said as Daisuke patted on Naruto's back.

"Don't you know, you have been the talk of the century with all the teachers in your school. Many wanted you to be athlete to win the gold medal in Olympics and other wanted you to be in their math team and science team as well as the sing and dance club that thought with you in their group you and them will become stars!"

Kirino said with a happy voice, 'I have a big brother thats super handsome and loving as well as smart and athletic, god if you were the reason for all this than a big thank you!' Kirno thanked in her thoughts.

Naruto had a sheepish laugh as they all enjoyed the night but Naruto pointed out that they forgot to take a blood test but Daisuke completely denied as he did not want to know anything about it anymore and just told them to forget about it.

* * *

"Hahaha, you should have seen the way our father was when he learned about your achievements!" Kirino said in her room as Naruto laughed together, "Well, I did not meant to achieve that I just thought it was normal but I guess it's not. "Hey Kirino, don't you have any friends to talk about your otaku life except Ayase?" Naruto said as Kirino had a sad face.

"I'm afraid that if I talk to some random person than that person could actually spill out that I am an otaku." Kirino said as she played around with the meruru toy.

"Why don't you try the meetotaku, I have been there and saw thousands of people that are just like you and there is a certain club that has invited me to Akihabara and we can meet them tomorrow as that is the day when all the girls are going to be there." Naruto said as Kirino jumped at the chance of going together with her big brother.

"Oh, so you now like being an Otaku" Kirino said as Naruto scratched his back, "Yep, I'm guilty" Kirino jumped at him as Naruto was really close to Kirino's face as Kirino did not know what she was doing but she caressed Naruto's face as Naruto had a big blush from the contact .

"K-Kirino" Naruto said as She did not faze but came close to his face again and gave a lovingly kiss to him as their tongue twisted together as they departed with some of Naruto's saliva in hers just the way she wanted, "I love you" Naruto froze up from the kiss and the declaration as he even had even more blush.

'What am I saying, whats happening!' Kirino thought as she finally snapped out of her weird moment and psuhed Naruto out of her room as she slided on the ground holding her face that was in 100 degrees.

Naruto was still in shock but quickly got over it as he scratched his back and degrading himself for making his sister love him and badmouthing himself of how attracted he became to Kirino.

"Well, the kiss was something we thought wouldn't happen for sometime." Yoshino said in her sleeping clothes as Daisuke just read his book, "I'll kill him if he hurts my little Kirino's feelings."

* * *

**I hope you liked it and the kissing was something I had to do as I swear if any people wrote more stories for this crossover than the fuckng kiss with Kirino would take a long time or it will never happen because he or she has a writers block so yeah just wanted to have the kiss happen and finally declare their love but Kirino still needs advice from her big brother. **


	4. important news, super sorry :(

Sadly I don't have the muse to write more chapters but I am sure I will come back but if you want to take my idea or copy somethings down than PM me and tell me what your going to do and MAYBE i'll allow it. This doesn't include for new stories as I have been writing lots of them. 


End file.
